


Concussion

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Team Feels, Wally Whump, batflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: Wally hits his head a little too hard a mission.originally posted on FF.net





	Concussion

I am blowing off studying for my final to write this so I would appreciate it if you’d leave me a review! I have a lot more batflash ideas in my head that are mostly wally whump, so let me know if you are interest in me writing them! Hope you like this.

 

“Flash!” John yelled at he saw a giant tail smash into his best friend, sending him flying through the air until he collided with the concrete wall. The back of his head made a sickening sound as it rebounded off the hard surface, and the hero fell to the ground in front of the wall. Apparently the wall was unstable, as it then came down on top of the him. He wanted to go check on his friend, but he knew they had to take out this monster first. Luckily the fight seemed to be drawing to a close, the huge lizard-like creature was tiring quickly. GL flew into it’s eyeline and managed to distract it while Diana tangled it’s legs in her lasso. 

“You know what they say: The bigger they are...” John began. Then, Superman came seemingly out of nowhere from behind him, fist cocked as he flew towards the monster. 

“The harder they fall.” Clark finished before landing a solid punch to the monster’s chin. It tried and failed to keep it’s balance due to the lasso wrapped around it. It fell to the ground, effectively taken out. The three heroes gathered next to the beast’s head, smiling at each other at a job well done. Clark frowned as he realized someone was missing. 

“Where’s Wally?” The mention of the speedster’s name seemed to jog John’s memory. His eyes went wide and he cursed before he took off running in the direction of the wall his young teammate had been launched into. 

“Lantern!” Diana yelled after him, confused. She and Superman exchanged a confused and worried glance before taking to the air to follow him. John skidded to a stop, looking around franticly, trying to remember the exact location of his friend, but all the rubble looked the same. 

“Wally!” He shouted, knowing that all civilians had been evacuated and there was no one there to worry about hearing his identity. Clark and Diana had caught up to him and came to a stop as well, looking around. Clark used his X-ray vision and scanned the debris. Finally, he found what he was looking for. 

“There!” He shouted, pointing about 20 meters to their left. The group rushed over, just in time to hear a groan and see some broken pieces of concrete fall to the side as a red-clad figure struggled to stand. He got up to his hands and knees, eyes squeezed shut tightly and teeth clenched in pain. He seemed to be breathing heavy as well. They approached him quickly but carefully. 

“Flash, are you alright?” Diana asked quietly. Her question was answered by a retching sound and the struggling man emptied his stomach onto the sidewalk. The other three exchanged worried looks before John stepped forward. Once the speedster stopped puking, he simply stared blankly at the ground, gasping for air, before his arms gave out. Luckily, John used his ring to catch him before he fell into the mess. That would’ve been pretty gross. Wally made a noise of protest and closed his eyes tightly as his entire body was surrounded by the bright green light. John carefully maneuvered his friend’s injured body towards them and set him on his feet, steadying him before releasing him from the ring’s hold. Wally slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the sunlight. 

“Wally? How do you feel?” Clark asked, placing a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. Wally looked at the hand for a moment before looking to the man in the cape. The speedster was moving a lot slower than they had ever seen him move, and the others were growing even more concerned by his lack of response. 

“Do you think he is sick?” Diana asked the others. Before any of the others could answer, their attention was brought back to Wally as his legs gave out underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. Or at least he would have, if it hadn’t been for Superman grabbing him and gently lowering him to the ground. He gently placed Wally’s head on his lap, and the boy winced in pain but said nothing. Clark turned to John.

“Did you see what happened to him?” John nodded in response before explaining what he saw to the other two. Diana looked on worried for her friend while Clark looked down at his lap and narrowed his eyes, using his X-ray vision for the second time in the last 5 minutes. He looked back to John, frowning. 

“You’re weren’t lying when you said he hit the wall hard. His skull is cracked.” John’s eyes widened in horror, but any response was interrupted as his formerly unresponsive teammate rolled off of Superman’s lap and was sick again. Superman placed a hand under Wally’s chest and held him up in case he collapsed, then looked from him to John. Diana soothingly rubbed the Flash’s back as he choked and gasped. 

“He needs to go to the Watchtower...and someone should contact Bruce. Can you two take care of our other friend?” He asked, gesturing to the giant monster that was still unconscious in the middle of Main Street. 

“No problem. I’m pretty sure Bruce is already on the Watchtower.” John nodded in response before bringing a hand up to his ear and pressing the button on his comm link. 

“John Stewart to Watchtower. I need transport for me and Flash.” He received no response other than the familiar tingly feeling that was associated with the process. He saw the blue light taking over his injured teammate before they both disappeared. 

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The Watchtower was buzzing with noise when the two appeared on the teleport pads. Wally was still lying on the ground, and brought his arms up around his head to block out the harsh artificial light. John immediately went to his best friend’s side, not noticing how quiet the room had become. All the heroes looked on curiously, trying to find out what was wrong with one of the founding members. Standing from his seat in front of a computer, a black-clad figure turned to investigate the sudden silence. Narrowing his eyes, he followed everyone’s gazes to the teleport pads, where he saw two familiar figures. However, he noticed that one seemed to be injured.

“Wally?” He said out loud, and all eyes were on him. Ignoring them, he rushed to his lover’s side. Placing a careful hand on his back, he looked at John. He gave him a look that was a mix of the trademarked Bat-Glare and a look of concern.

“What happened?” He demanded and John immediately retold the events of the mission, finishing with Superman’s X-ray diagnosis. Batman’s jaw tensed and he nodded. His tough demeanor was counteracted by the gentle way he grasped Wally’s hands and moved them away from from his head so he could survey the injury. He carefully pulled Wally into his lap and turned him over, supporting his neck with his arm so as to not put pressure on the fracture in his skull. John smiled slightly at the interaction despite the circumstances. When Wally had told him that he was in love with none other than The Batman, John had been worried that his friend was going to be heartbroken. Nobody thought that the Bat would ever consider letting himself love someone. He had been pleasantly surprised to find out he had been wrong. Positive that Wally was in the best hands, he went to go prepare a room in the medbay.

“Bruce?” Wally mumbled, opening his eyes only to squeeze them shut again, the artificial light overwhelming his senses even from behind the lenses of his cowl. Bruce used his teeth to pull off the gauntlet on his right hand before cradling Wally’s cheek with his bare hand, hoping to skin-to-skin contact would help soothe the redhead. Slowly, he slipped his fingers underneath the hero’s cowl and slowly pulled it off, releasing the fiery red hair, which was slightly matted with sweat and blood. Wally’s eyes squeezed shut even tighter. Bruce’s frown deepened. 

“Wally, it’s me. You have to open your eyes. Just for a few seconds. Can you do that for me?” Wally took a few slow breaths before he carefully blink his eyes open, opening them a little more each time. His green eyes met clear blue ones and then looked down the see the faint smile that was only familiar to him. Bruce carefully looked into his eyes, then frowned again, noticing that his pupils were different sizes, a tell-tale sign of a concussion. He sighed before speaking again.

“Okay, you can close them now, but do not fall asleep. Got it?” Wally hummed in response before letting his eyes drift shut again. Carefully, he put his arm under his partner’s knees and pulled his body against his chest before standing. This is when he noticed that the entire Watchtower had been watching them. He directed a Bat-Glare at them, and they all rushed to get back to work. He also noticed a small pool of blood on the transport pad, directly under where Wally’s head had been. He frowned once again and hurried to the medbay. As he exited to room he heard the buzzing of molecules that announced the arrival of Superman and Wonder Woman via transporter.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

John had set up a private room for his friend, and already had several bags of glucose ready to kickstart the speedster’s healing. When Bruce entered the room and gently placed Wally on the bed, they both got to work. First Bruce shut the door and took his cowl off, placing it on a counter. He then pulled the top of Wally’s spandex uniform off, knowing he would be grateful that he didn’t cut it off and in turn, ruin it. Not that Bruce couldn’t pay to replace it, but getting uniforms made while trying to maintain a secret identity wasn’t the easiest thing, and Bruce knew that Wally preferred to avoid the hassle. John inserted an IV into Wally’s arm. Bruce dimmed the harsh lights so that Wally could open his eyes without extreme discomfort.

“Morphine?” John suggested, even though he doubted they had enough to provide the speedster any relief. The figure on the bed smiled slightly at the thought, but knew Bats wouldn’t allow it. He also knew that it would bother Bruce that he was preventing Wally from feeling some relief from the pain, but also knew it was for the best. Bruce shook his head, before walking back to the bed and running his fingers through the hair that hung over his lover’s forehead in a comforting manner. 

“I don’t want him sleeping until his symptoms are less severe. It shouldn’t be too long with the glucose helping him heal.” John nodded and walked up to the bed, putting a gentle but firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Hang in there Hotshot, I’ll come back in a little bit. Shayera will have my head if she finds out you were injured and no one told her. I’m just gonna go call her and J’onn, take quick shower, and then I’ll be back. Alright?” Wally smiled slightly instead of nodding, knowing it would jostle his head. John was right, Shayera would throw a fit if she found out her “little brother” was hurt, and no one, not even himself wanted to be on the wrong side of an angry Thanagarian. Her and J’onn were currently off-world dealing with a small uprising and wouldn’t be back until the next day. John was glad to see his friend’s condition was already improving, as he was responsive now.

With Wally being the youngest, even though it was only by a few years, the Founders had always been very protective of him. This only doubled after their encounter with the Justice Lords. Bruce never thought he would act on his feelings for the redhead until he spoke with his counterpart. They were essentially the same person, and both loved the same person. However, Lord Batman lost his chance to be with the person he loved. Bruce didn’t want that to ever happen. The thought of losing Wally is enough to shake even the Dark Knight to his core. It has kept him up at night more times than he would care to admit. He’ll wake up, unable and unwilling to fall back asleep. Look at the sleeping redhead next to him and pull him even closer. Hold him tightly as he nuzzles into his chest, not caring about all the scars that cover it. Place a kiss on his forehead and hold him and pray that nothing will ever happen to him. 

The Justice Lords scared them all. It doesn’t help that Wally is the most reckless of the group, and will throw himself into situations without thinking. He gets distracted easily too, which is a side effect of moving faster than the world around you. These factors lead to him getting injured more often than the others, which worries everyone, especially Bruce. He always claims that he will be fine, that he will heal and be back to work in 2 days tops. Usually, he is right, with the exception of the time Amazo’s android snapped his back like a twig. It was almost a week before he was able to move his legs again. Two weeks before he could walk, three before he could use his speed, and a month before he was cleared for duty. Things had been tense in the Watchtower during that time. Wally obviously wasn’t his usual happy, go-lucky self, and without his optimism, the Watchtower just wasn’t a pleasant place to be. Bruce called in Nightwing to take care of Gotham so he could spend all of his time with him, especially that first week. He was the only thing stopping Wally from giving up hope. He comforted him when he woke up and told the Founder’s he couldn’t feel his legs. He held him while he cried, thinking he would never be the Flash again. He had tried to quit the league right then and there, because “What good is a speedster than can’t run?” The team refused to give up hope, knowing that there couldn’t be a league without Wally. Thankfully, his healing had kicked in after some rest and repaired his damaged spine and nerves, and after some extensive physical therapy, he was as good as new. Bruce was by his side through it all, from waking up in the medbay, to the first time he was able to stand on his own in a week, to the first time he broke the sound barrier again. After all that, Wally knew he would never care for someone as much as he cared for Bruce, and vise versa. 

Bruce was shaken from his thoughts by a hand on his wrist. He saw it was Wally pulling him down toward him, smiling. 

“I like the dimmed lights..Who knew Batman was a romantic?” He said. Bruce smirked, but took notice that Wally was now able to form sentences and was pleased. He let Wally pull him to his lips and kissed him softly. 

“You did.” He pulled away and Wally lifted his head to try to follow, but Bruce caught sight of the pillow behind him and the playful smirk on his face was gone, replaced with a concerned look. The pillow was covered in blood from the head injury. 

“I need to clean your wound.” He stated, and Wally sighed but let him, knowing there was no way around it. When he was finished, Bruce wrapped some white bandages around the Wally’s head, much to his displeasure. He replaced the pillow with a clean one and rewarded the younger man with a soft kiss. Wally reached a hand up behind his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing and broke apart. They looked to the door to see John and Clark smirking at them. 

“You look a lot better, I was worried,” Clark said, smiling at the two as he walked toward them. Wally smiled back at him.

“Yeah, I’m good. Did ya take care of big, mean, ‘n ugly?” He asked before yawning. Bruce gently pushed at his chest to get him to lie back down on the bed. He walked over to the other side of the room and opened a cabinet, pulling out a blanket.

“Me and Diana hauled him back to his planet. He shouldn’t be back anytime soon.” Clark replied.

“That’s g’d.” Wally mumbled, his eyes starting to droop as the events of the day caught up with him. 

“You better get some rest, Buddy. You’ve had a long day. Oh, and Shay wanted me to tell you she will see you first thing when she gets back. Same with J’onn.” John and Clark said their goodbyes and left the room. Bruce had returned and was spreading the blanket over the younger man and making sure he was comfortable. Wally struggled to keep his eyes open, smiling as he watched him. Bruce caught his eye and smirked.

“What?” Bruce asked, and when Wally was quiet for a few moments he stopped what he was doing and stood up straight.

“I like it when you take care of me.” He finally replied, smiling up at Bruce. Bruce smiled too, taking another step forward.

“Then you’re going to be happy for a long time,” He said before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Wally’s head before rubbing a hand over it. Sometimes it scared him how much he adored this man. 

“You’re healed up enough now. Get some sleep, I’ll be right here.” Bruce said, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to the bed. He reached for Wally’s hand and began to rub patterns on the back of it. 

“G’night Bats. Love you.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened at that. They had never said that to each other before. They both knew how the other felt, but it had never been said out loud. Until now. Surely it had been the concussion talking. Right? Bruce looked to his partner, only to see that he was already asleep. He sighed and smiled to himself before squeezing Wally’s hand lightly. 

“Love you too, Wally.”

I have no idea where that ending came from honestly. I always liked those stories where Bruce couldn’t say those words, and figured that is how I would write them but I guess not this time huh?

 

I have a lot of BatFlash ideas that I would love to write, but I only want to do it if people are interested. So leave a review if you want me to write more! Most will be Wally!Whump because those are my favorites!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
